


Senpai/Kohai

by Starswirls



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Age Difference, Dangerously fluffy, F/F, Gentle Sex, Holding Hands, Kissing, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Size Difference, What the hell am I doing lewding Haachama, Who am I kidding she loves this stuff, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starswirls/pseuds/Starswirls
Summary: Haachama has long wished to be a proper senpai to Coco, but struggles with her feelings of inadequacy next to someone so much more mature and experienced than her.
Relationships: Haachama/Kiryu Coco
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Senpai/Kohai

**Author's Note:**

> It’s absolutely no secret that this was heavily inspired by Haachama and Coco’s absolutely amazing and gloriously blursed 3D stream, along with their sleepover over Christmas. I’m pretty sure I personally account for at least a couple of thousand of the views on that video, and _it actually made me cry at one point_.
> 
> This story is an idea that slowly grew in my head over the course of those views, and just would not leave me alone until I’d written it down. I’ve never written anything like this before, and it felt incredibly weird to write a story about real people, especially these two.
> 
> …but I love both of them, very very much, and wanted this to serve as something of a weird tribute of sorts. Be warned, it’s dangerously fluffy at points.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it, and that a tiny bit of the emotions I feel for this pair make it across in my clumsy words.

Haachama was frustrated. And confused.

This annoyed her, as she was normally used to causing those reactions in other people.

She fidgeted in place as she watched Coco move about the living room, chatting excitedly about the stream as she reviewed footage and adjusted the equipment. Haachama nodded and laughed along, hoping desperately that Coco wouldn't notice that her mind was elsewhere.

Coco was so good at this. Of course she was, she had much more experience with these 3D streams after all. Haachama thought she was a professional herself, but every time she wanted to add her own input she felt herself hesitate. Second guess herself.

Coco was... so good at this. What if Haachama said something stupid? What if she was wrong? Coco was her kohai after all, and her kohai should respect and look up to her! To the strongest idol, Akai Haato!

...but staring up at the towering form of the powerful, smart, so incredibly talented dragon before her, she felt so very small. Coco treated her with respect, equally, fairly, but Haachama couldn't help but wonder. Did Coco really respect her? Did she look at Haachama and see a senpai, or a child? A small, excitable little girl, to be patronized and looked after?

And the worst thing was Haachama wasn't certain if she didn't want that. To just sink into the big dragon's arms, to be comforted and kept safe. Coco was just... so beautiful, and smart, and Haachama wanted to be near her, to spend time with her. But she just couldn't think of a way of communicating that without sounding weak. Needy.

"Ow..."

Haachama looked up as Coco suddenly flinched in place, the dragon straightening up and stretching her back out with a grunt. Haachama was instantly moved to concern, partially out of worry that she had missed some important context while daydreaming, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." Coco replied, trying to laugh it off but only making her discomfort more obvious, "Mmn, my back's been so stiff lately, and all that dancing really shook some stuff loose."

Haachama looked Coco over critically, noting that while she was clearly trying to hide it she did legitimately look in pain, "You should lie down. Should I get you some pain killers, or..."

"Haachama." Coco chuckled, turning to her and shining her a big grin that made Haachama's whole body tingle, "You're worrying about me far too much. It’s just a kink in a muscle or something, might have even done me good. Maybe I just haven't been exercising enough lately..."

Haachama felt herself quiver under Coco's gaze, once again unsure and hesitant. Was she being silly? Was she fussing over nothing, making herself look the fool? And that frustration collected in a tight ball at the center of her chest, giving her no choice but to vent it. 

And so she did, straightening out, fixing Coco with a commanding look and firming her voice, "Of course I worry about you! I'm your senpai, and it's my job to look after you!"

Coco laughed at this. She laughed! She even averted her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand, "...aha, that's very cute Haachama, but honestly I'm fine."

Haachama fumed, her lips curling into a pout. Was Coco laughing at her? She expressed concern for her kohai, and Coco was laughing at her! It just wasn't right!

And she was going to do something about it, "Go and lie down on the bed. I'm going to look after you."

Coco looked across at her, both amused and intrigued by her bold statement, "You are?"

"Yes!" Haachama proudly declared, smug as she lifted her hands and curled her fingers, "I'm going to give you a massage!"

Coco chuckled, still at least this time she made a better effort of hiding her condescension, "Well... ok. I guess we are done here after all."

"Yes!" Haachama declared, feeling a rush of excitement at Coco's quick acceptance. Honestly the idea of being able to look after Coco, to be able to help her to relax after all the hard work she had put in today? All her previous anxiety melted away at the very thought, Haachama taking Coco's hand and proudly leading her into the bedroom.

In fact it took a couple of seconds to realize what she had done, the sensations hitting her in a rush. Her palm rested against Coco's, the dragon's long fingers curling around to pretty much envelop her entire hand. Coco's touch was gentle, soft, and it had to be. The difference in size was all the more apparent, and Haachama was instantly aware that Coco could likely have torn her arm off if she had the desire. And yet Coco just meekly followed, led along by Haachama's command.

That was... exiting. She felt a bubbly, giggly sensation well up, a blush spread across her cheeks. She snuck a peek at Coco as they entered the room, embarrassed to see Coco still simply looked amused at the situation. Haatchama herself was pretty sure she had gone bright red, and even more sure that if she spoke the tension in her voice would quickly become very apparent, "I... um..."

"How do you want me?" Coco asked, her tone gentle. Their eyes locked for a moment and Haatchama instantly felt her resolve return, the look of sincere affection bringing her back to herself again. There was no laugh now, no hint of mockery in Coco's voice, "Should I lie down on the bed?"

"You need to take your clothes off!" Haachama commanded, a little louder than she intended, "And... and lie down on your belly."

Coco hesitated slightly, "Everything?"

Haachama frowned. This wasn't just some silly whim, she knew how to give a massage. Or at least she had practiced it. Or watched youtube videos on it. And if she was going to do it, she was going to do it properly, "It's not going to work through your clothes! And... and... you'll be uncomfortable!"

Coco hesitated, and for a moment Haachama feared she had gone too far. Still eventually Coco smiled again, giving a little nod, "Ok, but... can I keep my panties on at least?"

Haachama flushed, absolutely sure she looked pretty much like a tomato now, "Ah... of course!"

Coco laughed, once again displaying that look of infuriating condescension. She lifted a hand before the frustration could fully settle at Haachama's core, rotating her finger around in a circle, "Could you... turn around?"

Haachama would have protested that they were both girls, but to her surprise she was only too eager to do so. She tried to work out just what was wrong with her as she turned her eyes away, staring at the wall as the sounds of Coco removing her clothes seemed to just pound in her ears.

Or maybe that was her heart. She could feel it in her chest, thumping so hard it was almost painful. She felt warm, tingly, her head full of clouds. She didn't like it, and certainly didn't understand it. She was talking so loudly, stuttering, losing control. And she had done it all in front of Coco, embarrassing herself. What was wrong with her?

"I'm done."

Haachama turned around, her breath catching in her throat. Coco was... exposed before her. Her long, flawless back, the curve of her thick, beautiful thighs, all down a pair of legs any woman would have killed for. Her breasts were all too apparent, spilling out beneath her as they lay pressed against the bed. And... and... Haachama couldn't help but be drawn to those tight black panties, stretched across those bountiful curves and valleys, hinting at what lay beneath.

She let out a little involuntarily gasp, especially as she felt a slight dampness down below. Shame bubbled up, and she couldn't help but notice she was just staring at her friend's exposed body. Was she a pervert? Should she be ashamed of herself for forcing her kohai into this?

"Are you ok Haachama?"

Haachama was brought out of her thoughts once again by Coco's soft words, gulping back her fear and forced to answer honestly, "You're... really beautiful."

"I know." Coco replied, somehow managing to say it without a hint of smugness. She settled her cheek against the pillow, eyes closed, "It's ok Haachama. My back actually feels better already."

"No, I want to do this." Haachama replied, confident in that at least, "Just lay still and relax."

Coco smiled, her eyes still closed, "I’m good with whatever you want to do, so long as it really is what you want. It’s your show from this point."

Haachama hesitated again, once more unsure what she was doing, "Are you ok Coco? Is this ok?"

Coco softly motioned her head, "I'll tell you if you go too far."

Good. Good. Because right now Haachama felt a bit doubtful in her own judgment. She hesitantly moved forward, trying to ball up her courage. And it was at that moment she realized she didn’t have anything she needed, no towels, no oils... she quickly looked around, eternally grateful to whatever gods were listening when she spotted a bottle of lavender oil on the cabinet, “Can… can I use this?”

”Oh right.” Coco opened her eyes and looked over, propping herself up on her hands, “There’s a towel on the top shelf there, and a couple of other bottles in the right drawer.”

Haachama nodded and quickly retrieved the towel, now even more unsure of herself than before. As normal she had gone into this with a brash assumption that it couldn’t be that difficult and that with enough effort she could succeed at anything, but truthfully this was her first time doing this. She had received massages, and watched videos, and she was pretty experienced with shoulders… but that suddenly all seemed very poor preparation for the real deal.

She took a deep breath, banishing such thoughts to where they belonged. She was Haachama! Strongest idol! She had this!

Her first problem was of course the size difference. She considered several different methods to do this before figuring the only real way was to straight up climb up her body and squat across her, an awkward maneuver at the best of times. It certainly dispelled any remaining thoughts of removing her own clothes, her thighs pretty much gripping Coco’s sides and her crotch pressing into her back. She was very glad that she could tuck her skirt between her legs, well aware that her complicated feelings would become very apparent otherwise.

And then she was there, her hands at Coco’s shoulders. And at least here she felt like she was in control, wetting her fingers with oil and softly rubbing them across Coco’s pale, pliant skin. As expected Haachama could feel the strength and power beneath, but as she explored she felt across tense, strained muscle and deep red patches where her outfit had pressed into her neck and shoulders. Her skin too felt too dry, too fragile, “You need to take care of yourself better.”

”It’s been hard to find the time.” Coco quietly replied, “We’ve all been pretty busy lately.”

Haachama heard that. Still she had just assumed that Coco was invincible, that she never got tired, or sick or hurt. She knew firsthand that she got sad sometimes, became frustrated and angry, but even then Coco more often described those emotions than displayed them outright. Yet as she explored more of Coco’s back she found more and more evidence of the immense pressure she must have been under, running her knuckles and the tips of her fingers down the sides of her back and slowly encouraging the muscles beneath to soften and relax, “Doesn’t Kanata do this for you?”

”Ehhh…” Coco tensed, sounding uncomfortable, “It would feel kinda embarrassing. I mean she already does a lot for me, and… I don’t know, it would be weird.”

Haachama couldn’t help be confused by that, “It’s not weird for me to do it?”

Coco chuckled, “You didn’t give me much of a choice.”

Haachama hadn’t really had she? She wondered if she was being a bother, but after a moment’s consideration she decided that she didn’t care, “No, I didn’t.”

Coco laughed at this, “I’m glad. This actually feels… really nice.”

Haacama watched Coco relax then, becoming increasingly limp under her touch. Her hands worked up Coco’s sides, brushing the sides of her breasts and eliciting a tiny gasp from the dragon. Haachama felt a tingle go up her spine at that, gingerly working her fingers back round in order to hear it again. Coco trembled at her touch and Haachama felt her own heart race in turn, leaning down and gently kissing Coco’s neck before moving up to rest cheek against cheek. Coco sighed as Haachama’s breath tingled across her ear, Haachama figuring now was as good a time as any to practice her ASMR, “…does this feel good Coco…?”

Coco trembled, her voice noticeably strained in her throat, “A little too good… Haachama, you’re teasing me far too much here…”

Haachama grinned widely at the admission, elated that she could cause Coco to break like that. She was starting to trust in the power of her fingers now, wondering what else she could do as she worked her way back down Coco’s spine. And even as she did a wonderfully evil thought passed through her head, shifting her position to place her left leg between Coco’s thighs and slowly making her way back up…

Coco bit down on a gasp, “Umph…”

Haatchama giggled, moving her knee up ever so slowly and gently to press up into Coco’s crotch. She felt the flesh beneath shift, the wetness spreading against her thigh as Coco’s breathing became faster and more intense. She wondered what Coco would sound like when she hit the edge. She wanted to hear it.

”Haachama, please… stop…”

Haachama did so immediately, jerking away with a start. The pain and concern in Coco’s voice had broken the mood like a sledgehammer, and Haachama knew immediately that she had messed up. She had gone too far, and as Coco pushed herself up and shifted herself around Haachama searched desperately for a sign of quite how to fix it.

Coco motioned Haachama over, her face flushed, red, and full of regret, “Come over here.”

Haachama did so, moving over gingerly and never taking her eyes off her face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“No… no, don’t be sorry.” Coco smiled, full of warmth, “That felt amazing, and… you’re too good at this…”

Haachama looked deep into Coco’s big, violet eyes, searching for meaning, “But?”

Coco deflated, looking away, “We shouldn’t do this. I’m… so much older than you. And we work together, and… they’re going to think I took advantage of you or something…”

”Because I’m a kid?”

Coco looked back quickly, raising her hands, “No…”

”I’m not a kid.” Haachama moved forward, full of resolve now. So that was how Coco saw her, as just some… inexperienced child. Fun to flirt with, and mess around with, but not deserving of anything more serious, “I’m your senpai, and I know exactly what I’m doing.”

”Haachama…”

”I want to be here with you because I care about you, and because… I think we both want this. And I want this with _you_ , I want to be closer to _you_.” Haachama moved in to position herself across Coco so they were face to face, “Why are you afraid of that?”

Coco just looked back in shock, transfixed in her gaze for a long, glorious moment, “I’m… not sure.”

Haachama smiled back, “I’m sure.”

And then she kissed Coco. And though she had practiced on soft toys and messed around with her friends, it came to her attention that this was her first proper kiss with someone she loved. And that she was pretty sure that wasn’t true for Coco, that the dragon had kissed lots of people… and all of them had broken her heart at some point.

She wanted this kiss to erase all those memories, until the only one left was this single moment. She took Coco in her embrace, pressed her down into the bed. Their bodies together, Coco naked and vulnerable beneath her, trembling with fear and anxiety. Haachama realized then that she couldn’t go too hard, restricting herself to gentle touches as she explored Coco’s soft, pliant lips. Coco soon returned them in full, both of them lost in the moment as they lay entangled in each other’s arms.

They finally broke apart, Haachama left staring down at Coco’s wide eyed, beautifully innocent expression. Haachama felt privileged to be able to see it, her voice soft as she asked the question, “Do you want me to stop here?”

Coco struggled to find her words, just letting out a short laugh as she gazed up at Haachama. Eventually she just broke out in a broad smile, “I think I’m at your mercy at this point. How… did you get so good at this?”

Porn, her brain instantly supplied. Haachama shushed it, grinning smugly, “I’m Haachama chama.”

Coco laughed, “I’ve always admired that confidence you have. It’s… even more impressive close up.”

Haachama just grinned in response, looking down at the girl displayed beneath her and feeling her breath catch in her throat. To just have Coco… here, passive and compliant beneath her. It was a rush, but one that came with a sense of deep responsibility. Coco was completely defenseless, trusting her. 

Haachama bit her lip to steady her emotions and placed a little more of the oil on her fingers, moving in and gently rubbing it about her shoulders and down into her sides. Their eyes met as Haachama moved inwards, her fingers moving across the breasts and teasing against Coco’s nipples. She was incredibly soft, Haachama lost both in the feelings flooding through her fingers and Coco’s deep, shining eyes.

They lay there for what felt like an eternity, Coco’s soft moans the only sound as Haachama continued to massage and tease. She never let her eyes leave Coco’s, both of them locked together in the moment. Haachama hesitated then, wanting to move further but unsure quite how to do so without breaking eye contact. She wanted to see her face, wanted to watch her when it happened.

Coco chuckled softly, “This is all a little unfair… you’re still fully dressed.”

Haachama couldn’t help but laugh at this. Honestly that was part of the fun, “You only get to see that if you’re really good.”

Coco grinned, “And what do I have to do for that?”

Haachama had an idea actually, one that served her purposes perfectly. She leaned in close, whispering in Coco’s ear, “…where do you keep your toys…?”

Coco laughed, the excitement in her voice from the question readily apparent, “Bottom drawer, beneath the bed.”

Haachama grinned, amused that Coco kept it so close. Convenient too, only having to swing her body off the bed and lean down to open it. She was intrigued as to what she would find, a tiny bit disappointed to see it was pretty vanilla despite her expectations. Though there was something a little strange looking, right at the bottom, tucked away…

…she grasped it by the shaft and lifted it in wonderment, having honesty thought they were some sort of urban legend. She had never actually seen a real one before, and a million questions filled her head.

“Aha…” Coco chuckled nervously, “Kanata brought me that.”

Haachama froze, a million more instantly bubbling up, “Which one of you…?”

“As a joke!” Coco quickly confirmed, “Don’t worry, it’s never actually been used.”

Haachama looked at where she was gripping it, suddenly wishing she had confirmed that beforehand. Though she couldn’t help but feel a thrill at the idea of it being used, and… it was certainly intimidating. A deep purple in color, curved and broad, at least seven inches with straps of studded black leather, it was certainly the kind of thing she could imagine Coco sporting. And the idea of it being the other way around was certainly an intoxicating one.

She looked around at Coco, grinning widely, “I want to use it.”

Coco looked adorably hesitant, eyes flicking between both Haachama and the object in her hand, “Are you sure? That’s going… well that’s a bit more than fooling around.” She averted her eyes at that point, sighing deeply, “We’re really rushing into this too fast, and that… that’s a big deal.”

Haachama paused, honestly wondering if Coco was right. And she had said at the beginning that she would say if they were going too far, and Haachama would have to respect that. It… would be heartbreaking to stop now, but she didn’t want to hurt Coco, or ruin their relationship.

But as her eyes traveled across those beautiful, shapely hips and those rounded thighs, she could help but notice the moist folds still hidden beneath her panties, or the deep, exited breaths that Coco was trying to restrain. She lowered her voice to a whisper, shifting her body across Coco’s side so she was close enough for her breath to caress her cheek, “Do you want this Coco? Do you want me to make love to you?”

Coco’s took a sharp breath, a quivering running down her body, “This… this is quite advanced stuff. I just wonder if we shouldn’t…”

”Do you want this Coco? Would it make you feel good?”

”I… yes… fuck, it’s hard to even think straight. But there are easier things we could do.”

Haachama laughed at this. Who did she think they were? Easy was boring, and beneath them, “Do you trust me?”

Coco hesitated, clearly taken off guard by the question.

“I want to make love to you. I want to feel you beneath me, to make you feel good.” Haachama whispered, feeling her arousal swell up even thinking about it, “Tell me you want that too.”

Coco hesitated for only a moment more before her voice came out in a gasp, “I want you…”

Haachama grinned, feeling the wetness between her legs spreading, watching as Coco’s breathing became more and more intense, “Tell me you want me to make love to you. Call me your senpai.”

Coco gave a sound that was half laugh, half gasp, “I want you to fuck me Haachama senpai. Holy shit I do.”

Haachama giggled, unable to resist a slap across the naughty dragon’s thigh. Coco just giggled wildly at this, giving Haachama time to draw away and attempt to wrestle with the straps. She had a little time to think about it now and truth be hold it wasn’t that complicated, able to fit around her hips with only minor adjustment once she had removed her skirt. She felt her grin widen as she got it in place, the slight bite of the straps not taking a thing away from just how powerful she felt with it.

“Fuck, that’s quite a sight.” Coco stated, a look of mild terror in her eyes, “Please, please put some lube on that.”

“I’m going to wear this on stream.” Haachama giggled wildly at the thought, “I’m never going to take it off.”

Coco laughed, “I’ve unleashed a monster.”

Haachama grinned, just staring at the intimidating length protruding there, all pointy and dangerous. Is this what it felt like to be a man? Is this why they liked fighting so much? She had to admit that wearing this made her want to just walk into a bar, start waving it around, and hitting the first person who looked at her funny with a bottle. Indeed she couldn’t help but get a little cheeky now, picking up a bottle of oil and walking over to Coco, “Maybe… you could help me?”

Coco giggled at her request, a sound most unlike her. She rose from the bed, staring hesitantly but not without interest at Haachama’s large, purple appendage, slowly inching forward until she was face to face with it.

“Mphh…” Haachama covered her mouth with a hand as Coco reached out and grasped her backside, drawing her close and taking the whole length into her mouth. Haachama only bit down harder on her own fingers as Coco moved away to lick and tease down the shaft, her long fingers stroking across Haachama’s worryingly thin panties… she panicked, the sudden rush of adrenaline far too much to handle, “Wait…tha..that’s enough…!”

Coco moved away, grinning rather wickedly as she looked up at Haachama’s face, “You sounded like you were enjoying that.”

Haachama covered her face, knowing she had gone bright red. She didn’t understand why she had reacted like that. It wasn’t like she could feel it or anything. Still, it just felt like… more than she was ready to see right now, and she really didn’t like the way her voice had squeaked just then, “I… I’m doing this! Don’t tease me!”

Coco chuckled, not saying anything as she took the bottle and slowly rubbed the oil down the shaft. Haachama attempted to regain her wits, not helped as Coco looked back up at her and shone her a most radiant smile, “Treat me well, won’t you?”

“I…” Haachama bit her lip, realizing that at this point she was actually a tiny bit scared. And that she had made it this far on bluster and second hand knowledge, and truthfully she had remained in control, fully dressed and dominant to hide her nervousness behind a wall of false bravado. And she realized just quite how patient Coco had been with her clumsy, demanding efforts, “…I’m going to be gentle ok? And you tell me if I do anything wrong, or you want to stop.”

“Haachama.” Coco replied, her voice insistent and sincere, “I trust you completely.”

Haachama nodded, wiping her eyes. If she was scared, if she was nervous… then she was glad she got to experience all this for the first time with Coco.

And then it was onto the practicalities. She had previously established that it was awkward on top, Coco’s hips were far too wide for her to comfortably mount. And… she felt like she might be a little intimidated with Coco on top. So that left… “Can you lie on your stomach for me?”

“Sure.” Coco softly replied, shifting over and resting her head upon the pillow. Haachama shifted herself onto the bed behind, feeling her heart beating in her chest as she took Coco’s hips in her hands and gently shifted her panties down. It… exposed her in a way that she had never quite been before, Haachama gulping back a breath at just how naked Coco seemed right now. How vulnerable. She shifted Coco’s hips up to line up with her own, feeling her heart race at the sight, “I’m going to start.”

Coco bobbed her head in assent, Haachama moving forward with utter trepidation. She was pretty sure she would have died on the spot if she mucked this up, and honestly she was amazed that Coco looked so relaxed in this position. She wondered if it would hurt going in. Or about how careful she had to be with the angle, or what would happen if it didn’t fit, or…

…they touched, and after a moment of resistance she found herself rocking belly first against Coco’s thighs as the dragon bucked against her with a moan. Haachama panicked, gripping Coco’s sides in order to stop herself from falling, looking down at Coco below in desperate concern, “Are you ok?”

“It’s… ha…” Coco gave a gasping chuckle, grinning as she pressed her head into the pillow, “It… actually feels better than I expected.”

Haachama looked down, though all she saw was the curve of Coco’s back, “Am I in?”

“Oh yeah…”

“I’m… going to start moving.” Haachama stated, noting how this was actually pretty complicated without any sort of tactile sensation to guide her. She drew back in an attempt to get some kind of idea where she was and instantly slipped out in the process, biting her lip in frustration as she attempted to guide it back into place, “…stupid…”

Coco laughed, “Take your time Haachama.”

Haachama was surprised that Coco’s amusement actually made her feel better about the situation, giggling alongside her as she tried to work out the correct technique. Honestly, it was pretty funny, watching the big dumb thing flop around as they played ‘hunt the hole’, “Don’t laugh at me, I’m doing my best!”

“We should totally get a picture of ourselves right now.”

“Don’t even joke!” Haatchama replied with a laugh, lining herself up once more. She tried with a little more conviction this time and got a grunt from Coco in response, then a soft moan as she slowly shifted deeper. She felt like she had some grasp of the technique now, using her hips and legs equally in order to keep the movement smooth and controlled, getting a good judgement of how not to move too far back, “How’s that?”

“Let… let me shift a little…” Coco stated with shaking voice, moving her hips down to settle more into Haachama’s lap. It seemed to work, Coco’s breathing becoming more and more labored and intense, Haachama matching their rhythms as she clutched Coco’s sides for support. She increased the speed and intensity a little, thrilling at the desperate, gasping noises Coco was making with every thrust, “Ah… Haachama, faster…”

Haachama accepted Coco’s command eagerly, all thoughts of awkwardness gone as she felt Coco buck and quiver beneath her, breaths ragged and broken by moans of pure pleasure. At that moment she could care less about herself, about what this might mean for them, or anything else in the whole world. All that mattered was Coco, her Coco, her wonderful, supportive, talented friend, was happy. She focused herself fully on the task, timing her thrusts, shifting her pelvis to make it as comfortable and pleasurable as possible as she drove ever harder and deeper.

And Coco melted beneath her, arching her back, her moans turning into a gasping scream as she stiffened beneath Haachama’s grip. Haachama stopped then, supporting Coco as best as she was able as the dragon bucked one final time, then limply sunk back against the bed.

Haachama looked down at Coco, breathless yet bearing a look of utter satisfaction on her face. And in turn Haachama just noted how her own anxiety was gone, replaced by a warm, soft, calm feeling that washed all her concerns away, “Coco… I’m going to move away now.”

”Mmm…” Coco could only reply, “…slowly…”

Haachama figured that. Coco looked very sensitive right now. She withdrew as carefully as she could, pausing and changing her angle as Coco trembled slightly beneath her. It didn’t take a moment to be free, Haachama stroking Coco’s hips and allowing her to rest gently into the mattress. She looked down at herself then, allowing a little laugh to escape her lips.

”Is everything alright?” Coco asked, her voice sleepy.

Haachama grinned, unbuckling the strap on and wrapping it in her deeply ruined tights. She figured she wouldn’t be wearing them again anyway, “I shouldn’t have been wearing my clothes.”

Coco giggled, “Send me the dry cleaning bill.”

Haachama smiled at this, once again feeling everything was alright with the world. She swung herself off the bed and stripped her jacket off, sitting on the edge as she looked down at Coco’s limp, happy form. She looked utter beautiful.

”Haachama, you didn’t…” Coco opened her eyes, looking up at Haachama lovingly as she tried to move, “…let me help you…”

”No.” Haachama stated quite firmly, placing herself at the top of the bed and laying a hand on Coco’s forehead. She softly brushed the hair from Coco’s eyes, fingers moving to caress her skin, “If you don’t rest, then you’ll get sick. And then everyone will be sad.”

”Is that right?”

Haachama nodded, rather enjoying this, “So go to sleep now. I’m going to protect you.”

Coco giggled, closing her eyes and settling into the sheets. Haachama just sat there, stroking her head, watching as the dragon’s breathing slowed and settled, as the night drew in and the tension completely drained from Coco’s body.

Haachama nodded then, absolutely certain in herself in that moment. Coco was her dear kohai, and it was her job to protect her, to comfort her and to support her. 

And honestly, nothing would make her happier.


End file.
